


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes You'll Realize That Home Is Not Where The Body Wants To Be But It's The Place Where The Heart Desires To Be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> It was accidently deleted,  
> Sorry guys :)

Prince Cristiano glared into the tawny gaze of his captor,biting his tongue against his usual snobbish remarks concerning unshaven men and certain predilections he had for barn yard animals. This man, this pirate, was all that stood between Cristiano and his freedom, but there was little he could do about that in his current position. Trying not to be obvious, he tugged at the ropes binding his wrists and found them to be as tight now as they had been five minutes ago.  
“They won’t loosen.” The voice stilled his actions and he glanced up sullenly.“You’re a rather pretty thing to be running around without any bodyguards.”  
The voice that came from the ruggedly handsome face was hardly more than a purr and Cristiano fought his immediate reaction to it.  
‘Ignore it. Ignore him. He isn’t even my type. I don’t do outdoorsy types at all,’ he reminded himself harshly.  
“Are you just going to ignore me? That’s rather rude, don’t you think, seeing as how I rescued you from those thieves”  
“Excuse me! You’re no better than them. You’re a fucking pirate, you know, and I’m not so stupid as to believe otherwise.” Cristiano told himself that the edge to his voice wasn’t quite a shriek, but it was getting close.“I demand that you release me at once. Do you have any idea who I am?”  
“Oh, I know who you are, young Prince,you are one of King Mourinho’s heirs’ and first in line to the throne, A pirate, yes, but a lone one, which makes me the lesser evil.”  
He stepped closer, running his hand through Cristiano’s ebony hair before jerking back hard.Coffee-coloured eyes widened perceptibly, and Iker smirked. “The name is Captain Iker Casillas.Not a frightening name, nor a truly amazing one, but it’s my only one”  
“Come on then;We have a deal to make” said Iker cutting Cristiano’s binds.As Cristiano followed the captain to the Captain’s private chambers,only one thing was running through his mind ‘I’ve got to get out of here quickly.This is all going so wrong!’ over and over again.  
Once they reached the captain’s cabin Iker or in this case Captain Iker said “It wasn’t my real intention to kidnap you,you know” explained Iker  
“So pray tell what I’m doing here” hissed Cristiano.  
”I kidnapped you not for ransom but for revenge,princess” replied Iker  
“Revenge!!!Against who?” asked Cristiano already fearing the answer  
“It would be your very one father, princess.You are here to lure him to the ship where it would be easier for me to kill him.” answered Iker  
"You’re the Casillas my father has been looking for?” enquired Cristiano  
“The one and only one princess” said Iker cockily  
“Why in gods name would I help you,and STOP calling me that” whined Cristiano  
“I know that you and your father are not in speaking terms and I also happen to know that you once hired an assassin just to kill him” replied Iker  
Cristiano didn’t say anything.He was shocked to the core.When he composed himself,he said “One:I’m doing this for me not for you.Two:There’s no way I’m calling you captain”  
“Suit yourself princess,and welcome abroad the Los Blancos” Iker said with a tone of finality before leaving Cristiano alone.


End file.
